Sakura And Naruto lovers Through Time
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: The Fourth Great War has ended thousands lost their lives many of Sakura's friends died during the war but the one person most important to her was one of them Naruto beat Madara but died after the battle after a surprise talk with Sasuke, Sakura is given a chance to return to the past to not only change the future but will have another chance to admit her feelings to the
1. Things Must Change

**Sakura And Naruto lovers Through Time Part 1 Things Must Change**

 **Summary: The Fourth Great War has ended thousands lost their lives many of Sakura's friends died during the war but the one person most important to her was one of them Naruto beat Madara but died after the battle after a surprise talk with Sasuke, Sakura is given a chance to return to the past to not only change the future but will have another chance to admit her feelings to the man she loves.**

 **A/N: I saw a similar story with a similar plot some of what happens is similar to the other person's story but it will change pretty quickly the pairing is pretty obvious although there will be competition for Naruto there will also be surprises.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sakura is rushing around the battlefield searching for Naruto she knows in her heart something is wrong she sees Madara dead on the battlefield and almost looks away until she sees Blond hair next to him and her heart almost breaks she shouts "NARUTO." She runs over to him and cradles Naruto in her arms she immediately starts getting to work on healing Naruto.

After a few minutes she notices a hand on her cheek and looks at Naruto "S-Sakura-Cha.. he doesn't finish that sentence as his hand hits the ground.

Sakura knows he's gone but she won't give up "NO Naruto don't leave me you can't die you never became the Hokage, please fight, I love you, I need you to fight." She continues to try to bring back the man she loves but nothing works most of her friends and family her parents are dead. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Kiba all dead during this war but none of them meant as much as losing the man she loves. She's now cradling Naruto's lifeless body crying her eyes out. She's been cradling Naruto for over 15 minutes when she hears someone speak and looks up.

Sasuke looks down at her sees her crying then looks down at Naruto "So he died huh."

Sakura glares at him "What do you want Sasuke don't you think you've done enough damage have you come here to gloat if you're going to kill me then get it over with I will die in Naruto's arms then man I love."

Sasuke doesn't smile "Sakura, seeing Naruto dead brings me no happiness he was like a brother to me."

Sakura scoffs "Don't lie Sasuke if he was your brother then why try and kill him time and time again, your full of shit."

Sasuke sighs "Believe what you want, did you know he loved you ever since the academy. I might have been focused on revenge but I wasn't blind he adored you sometimes I wondered why he even bothered the way you treated him. He made that stupid promise to bring me back did you ever think of how that was killing him inside the girl he loves liking someone else the dobe would have sacrificed his happiness just so you would have been happy."

Sakura looks at him "How would you know you were so focused on revenge you only cared about yourself."

Sasuke nods "That is correct but he was my first real friend and knowing his life he deserved to be happy there was that pathetic Hyūga girl stalking him what a joke whenever she saw him she'd blush or faint she was even more pathetic then you were." He grins "But the dobe only wanted you. I admit you were annoying as hell you were a weakling you neglected your training and how could I take you seriously but you had Naruto everytime you asked me for a date and I turned you down Naruto was always there to try and cheer you up but you threw it back in his face."

He smirks "I admit you changed you became that bitches apprentice you changed you took your training seriously but still I did not want you your not annoying anymore still I could tell he still loved you and I could see you loved him even way back when we were Genin I turned you down and this might sound strange but I did it for Naruto I was a bastard my thirst for revenge blinded me from most things and now look at you, did you even tell him you loved him maybe it's Karma or someone's telling you that you don't deserve him well I hardly care so long Sakura Haruno."

Sakura watches him walk away and continues to cry "Baka, why did you love me, after all, I did to you, I wish I could tell you, that I love you, My life has no meaning anymore my parents are dead my friends are dead you are dead what do I have left."

She hears another voice "What if I gave you a chance to change the future."

She looks up and sees an old man looking at her "Who are you."

The old man looks at Naruto "It is a shame he died, I am the Rikudō Sennin I can send you back in time to change your future most of the people you know are dead I believe or do you wish to kill yourself."

Sakura is shocked "You're the Sage Of The Six Paths."

The man nods "I am well child what is your answer."

Sakura caresses Naruto's cheek "Just go back in time just like that."

The Rikudō Sannin smiles "You would return with all your memories from this time so that would help you I'm sure as for Naruto it is up to you to tell him whether he believes you or not is another thing."

Sakura nods "How far back would I go back."

The Rikudō Sennin smiles "That is uncertain but I'm sure you will think of something maybe four years maybe six no further than that, so child what is your answer."

Sakura smiles "A chance to see my friends again and tell Naruto my feelings I'll do it."

The Rikudō Sennin smiles "This will be a one-time thing I usually don't interfere but I will do it just this once it is up to you what you do with this chance."

Sakura sniffs "My life is in your hands Rikudō-Sama." The Rikudō Sennin smiles and places his hand on her head and Sakura feels a bright light and she passes out.

 **6 Years Earlier**

Sakura sits up in bed she looks down at her small body and groans "Well it worked but I'm in this weak body again well that will change." She gets out of bed and looks at the calendar on her wall "So I'm 10 OK I can deal with that now what do I do first I'll have to find Naruto, of course, I've got a lot of work to do but can I do this by myself maybe I can confide in Milady oh wait it's the Sandaime as the Hokage wait Naruto's close to him so that would be good."

She walks over to her closet and opens it and groans "Stupid all this junk what did I ever see in that brooding Teme well time to get rid of all this junk." For the next 10 minutes Sakura rips up all the pictures she drew of her and Sasuke, she tossed all the stuff she picked up that Sasuke left "She groans I can't believe I was this bad I'm glad I didn't meet my younger self I'd kill her for being such an idiot."

When she's finished she gets dressed and groans again "I need some better clothes" She looks at her long hair "This will have to go maybe mom can cut it for me, well I'm hungry I'll eat first then speak to the Hokage then I'll find Naruto." She giggles "I can't wait to see him." She leaves her room and runs downstairs her mothers in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Sakura enters the kitchen.

Mebuki looks up "Morning dear you look happy, want some breakfast."

Sakura nods "Yea, have a busy day today."

Mebuki smiles and places a plate in front of her and Sakura looks confused _What is this oh wait dieting forget that_ "Can I have some more food mom."

Mebuki at first is confused _I thought she's on another one of her diets oh well_ "Sure dear." She puts more food on Sakura's plate and Sakura gets stuck in

After breakfast, she smiles "Bye mom be back later OK."

Sakura doesn't wait for a reply she just runs to the Hokage Tower as fast as her small legs will do it. She gets there after 30 minutes of running and stops panting "Oh crap I'll have to work on my stamina and get fitter again I can train with Naruto that would be good but time for this first I hope he believes me being 10 and all."

She enters the tower and walks to the tower lucky for her being the Hokage's apprentice means she knows where she's going she arrives at the Hokage's room and sees his receptionist she remembers her Naruto told her about all the receptionists that hated him and from the description of this one she was the worst one she smiles at Sakura though "Can I help you, dear."

Sakura nods _Yes you can treat my lover better or I'll kick your ass_ "Yes, I was wondering if I could speak to the Hokage."

The Receptionist smiles "May I ask what it's about."

Sakura smiles "It's private."

The receptionist nods "OK I'll just see if he's OK for a visit." The receptionist gets up and knocks then heads inside whilst Sakura sits on a seat to wait she doesn't have to wait long which is good the receptionist comes out "He will see you now dear."

Sakura nods "Thank You." She walks to the door and steps inside the office and the receptionist closes the door behind her. Hiruzen looks up confused why a child would want to see him but motions her to a seat and she sits down.

Hiruzen smiles "Well hello child It is very odd for someone to come visit although I'm happy to meet you can I have your name child."

Sakura smiles "My name is Sakura Haruno I have come to speak to you on a very urgent matter can you put up a privacy barrier."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow but does it "So what is so urgent for someone so young."

Sakura smiles "This is very hard to believe but I will answer any questions once I have finished."

Hiruzen nods "Go on."

Sakura smiles and for the next hour, Sakura explains everything to say Hiruzen and the two ANBU Neko and Inu are shocked at what they are hearing it's hard to believe but they listen to everything Hiruzen does let her drink some water as it's a lot to say. When she's finished she smiles "I know it's hard to believe but I want to change the future and I have been given a chance to do that and tell Naruto how I feel."

Hiruzen nods "Yes, I must say it's quite a tale but strangely I believe you it also means I will have a lot of things to do for the next few years."

Sakura nods "Oh Naruto because of the Kyuubi or Kurama as Naruto says that's it's proper name can't create normal **Bunshin's** he learned the **Kage Bunshin** as I think I mentioned so could he learn that again with the special ability his training will be much easier."

Hiruzen smiles "I'm sure I can do this for Naruto-Kun is there anything else."

Sakura smiles "Actually yes, there was this girl who ended up working for that Snake, Orochimaru her name is Karin Uzumaki she is Naruto-Kun's cousin she lives in Kusagakure Naruto found out she lived there with her mother I was wondering if we could bring her here for Naruto-Kun to have family around him that is if she's still there."

Hiruzen nods "Of course I will send two of my ANBU, Neko off you go, Inu accompany her just in case This is an A-Ranked Mission off you go."

Sakura smiles "Thank you, Sandaime-Sama I know Naruto would appreciate Kakashi and Yugao bringing them."

Hiruzen is confused then smiles "From the future of course so what are you going to do about Naruto-Kun."

Sakura smiles "Well I will befriend him now I think telling him the truth now would be pointless so I will just befriend him and try to help him, for now, I know the Academy for Naruto was terrible."

Hiruzen is confused "How so Sakura."

Sakura sighs "Well he didn't really make friends for a long time eventually befriending Shikamaru and Chōji plus the teachers neglected him completely ignoring him or treating him like crap, as such his Taijutsu was beyond terrible.

That was until his godfather that pervert Jiraiya helped him out but before then he had to teach himself and even then it was terrible it wasn't until the last year that he got Iruka-Sensei that things changed but by then well he was kind of closed off."

Hiruzen sighs "I understand I did not know that I'm thinking it's because of the Fox Kurama you called him."

Sakura nods "Yes, Kurama I will try and help him as much as I can."

Hiruzen smiles "Understood and I will start on the long term plans I'm glad Naruto has someone who cares for him so much."

Sakura smiles "It might be good to tell that perverted student of yours but that's your choice."

Hiruzen smiles "I will now run along and have a nice day try and regain your friendship with Ino you said you lost your friendship because of Sasuke."

Sakura nods "I intend to."

She smiles then leaves the office and Hiruzen sighs "Well I never expected that seems a lot happened but with a few years to prepare we should be ready for you Orochimaru."

Meanwhile, Sakura has rushed out of the Hokage tower and is now on her way to find her Blond haired lover she giggles at that thought _First I'm going to treat him to some Ramen then maybe see if I can change him out of those hideous Orange jumpsuits no way will my lover become a target even if I have to buy him clothes myself._

She's been walking for a while she checked Ichiraku's but he wasn't there she goes to the Hokage Monument but he's not there she then decides to just visit his apartment she groans _I can't believe he lived in that dump._ She gets to his apartment and knocks on the door.

Inside the apartment, Naruto's just about to make breakfast when he hears a knock at his apartment door and he's confused _That's weird nobody usually bothers me and surely they don't knock_. He walks over to the door and cautiously opens the door and is shocked to see his crush Sakura Haruno at the door _Am I dreaming_.

Sakura watches him _I can't believe how cute he was back then._ "Hey Naruto-Kun what you up to."

Naruto looks at her _OK, I didn't expect that_ "Nothing Sakura-Chan what are you doing here."

She smiles "Looking for you have you had breakfast yet."

Naruto shakes his head "No, Not yet."

She smiles "Great then let's go and grab some breakfast my treat."

Naruto is confused _Is this really happening I thought she likes the teme._ "Don't you like the teme Sasuke."

She scoffs "I used to but let's forget about him then we can go shopping for some new clothes because the Orange jumpsuits will attract the enemies for when you become a ninja you can hardly become the Hokage if your dead right plus you will look far more handsome and more like a ninja."

Naruto grins "Yea, that's true, OK let's go oh wait let me just get some money for clothes."

She nods "OK you going to invite me in to wait."

Naruto nods "Oh, yeah come in."


	2. Finally Have Family

**Sakura And Naruto lovers Through Time Part 2 Finally Have Family**

 **A/N: Hey everyone back again for Chapter 2 reviews so far have been good so let's continue with the story this chapter will focus on Yūgao & Kakashi finding Karin and her mom who I will call Misuki and Naruto and Sakura bonding and enjoy their day. There will be some sad moments of course. Naruto may seem really stupid but that will change Sakura will also have quite a perverted side.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sakura steps into Naruto's apartment and sighs _He really has nothing does he well I'll help him get new furniture_ she heads to the fridge and opens the fridge and pulls out the milk _Come on Naruto-Kun do you want to make yourself ill._

Just then Naruto comes in all dressed "What you doing Sakura-Chan."

She turns around "Oh sorry Naruto-Kun was going to get a glass of milk but your milk is almost a month out of date."

Naruto is confused "That's bad right."

Sakura giggles "Yes, Naruto-Kun it's bad you'll get sick or be on the toilet all day and you don't want that right."

Naruto shakes his head "No way."

She giggles "Well how about after we eat we buy you some food and new clothes do you have money for it all."

Naruto scratches his head "Well, yea but I usually get overcharged or they throw me out and the clothes well all they sell me is the Orange clothes."

Sakura is shocked and angry _I didn't realize it was this bad stupid idiots treating my Naruto-Kun like that well we could go to Tenten's shop for clothes now where to go for food I guess I could get the food we will have to work on his brain as well can't be having my Naruto-Kun being a one move ninja like he was although he did change later on I think we can make both of us better then what we were in the past._

Naruto watches her confused "You OK, Sakura-Chan."

She smiles "Yea, sorry about that Naruto-Kun OK lets go and get some Ramen OK then we will work from there OK."

Naruto nods "Oh, OK Sakura-Chan that sounds good."

The both of them leave and make their way to Ichiraku's at the start of their day of fun well maybe not for Naruto but a necessary fun sort of.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Yūgao are not far from Kusagakure, Yūgao looks at Inu "That was quite a story that girl told." Kakashi who's still in shock that Naruto is Minato's kid doesn't answer until she nudges him "You listening to me."

Kakashi looks up "Sorry what did you say."

Yūgao sighs "I said that was quite a story that girl told the Hokage."

Kakashi nods "Yes I can't believe Minato-sensei had a kid I always ignored Naruto, sensei's probably pissed not to mention probably holding Kushina back from coming back to life to kill me."

Yūgao chuckles "You'd deserve it though."

Kakashi looks at her "What about you."

Yūgao grins not that Kakashi can see because of the mask "I was on Uzumaki-San's protection detail all the time he's like my little brother as he should have been for you."

Kakashi sighs "I know but if we find this Karin and her mom it will be better for him and that pink haired girl obviously likes Naruto."

Yūgao grins "I'll have to make sure she doesn't try anything until there old enough."

Kakashi grins "Never knew you were a pervert Yūgao."

Yūgao grins "I'm not I'm looking out for my little Otouto."

Kakashi nods "We should be in Kusagakure in a few minutes."

Yūgao nods and they keep going after a short run they arrive in the village. Yūgao does the talking and a villager tells them where the Uzumaki family live. It doesn't take long for them. Yūgao knocks on the door and the doors opened by a teenage girl maybe 12 or 13 years old she has red hair with a weird style on one side and glasses.

Yūgao smiles "Is your mother in."

The girl is confused "Who are you and what do you want with my mom."

Yūgao smiles "It's important that we talk to her."

Just then a much older woman comes to the door and Kakashi's in shock "Kushina."

The women does chuckle at that "Nope that's my sister I'm Misuki you're from Konohagakure wasn't that where Kushina was we haven't heard from her in over 10 years she always used to write."

Kakashi "Sighs I'm sorry to say this but Lady Kushina died 10 years ago."

Misuki does tear up but not much as expected"I expected as much what brings you here."

Yūgao smiles "May we come in."

Misuki nods and steps out of the way and Yūgao and Kakashi enter the house. They all sit down then Yūgao continues she tells them about Naruto and when Karin asks about his father Yūgao and Kakashi look at each other before they tell Misuki and Karin.

Karin's sad about her aunt but is happy she has a cousin but also sad because of his treatment. Misuki is in the same boat "So why exactly did you come here just to inform us."

Yūgao sighs "No Mrs. Uzumaki if your willing we would like to bring you back with us Naruto-Kun needs family by his side and as you are family to him it would be good for him."

Karin looks excited "Can we mom I want to meet my cousin."

Misuki smiles "Well, of course, it's not as if we really have any roots down here and I'm anxious to meet my nephew fatten him up a bit can't have my nephew a bony boy now can we."

Yūgao and Kakashi smile and the four of them start packing Kakashi and Yūgao both summon Shadow Clones to help with the packing and within two hours there on their way back to Konoha. Misuki was a Kunoichi and still knows how to use Chakra. Karin can also use it but she's not as fast as her mom or Yūgao or Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Back with Naruto, they've just entered Tenten's family Ninja shop Naruto's never been here before. Sakura watches Naruto and giggles _He's so cute_ She then sees Tenten and smiles _Wow Tenten's here have to hold my emotions from hugging her for being alive. That would be awkward, oh crap she's coming over OK Sakura, act cool act like you don't know her._

Tenten walks over "Hey guys welcomes to Higarushi's are you looking for anything in particular."

Naruto grins "Awesome ninja clothes."

Tenten and Sakura giggle at that. Eventually, Tenten stops giggling "Well we can certainly help you out there I must say what your wearing now is screaming look at me I'm a walking target."

Naruto is confused "Clothes can't talk."

Sakura shakes her head and giggles and Tenten giggles again Tenten smiles "Man your funny OK let's get you some clothes shall we."

Naruto ended up getting seven pairs of Anbu trousers some mesh shirts several t-shirts in red, black, Navy, Grey and Dark Green. He also got two pairs of Shinobi sandals and some fingerless gloves. He bought some for Sakura even after she said no but deep down she was happy her lover bought her something. She just wishes she could show him her appreciation but snogging him in a Ninja shop just wasn't a good idea especially at their age.

As well as clothing Naruto bought two sets of Kunai and Shurikens. Some Ninja wire. A tent for two people although Naruto wasn't sure why Sakura suggested a double one, but he just shrugged it off. When Naruto paid for it, he was shocked he expected with what he got to be triple.

Sakura noticed and it made her sad how they treated her Naruto-Kun _Was it really this bad well not anymore. I won't let my Naruto-Kun be pushed around by these stupid villagers who don't know he's not the demon but what keeps it caged up._

Tenten seals everything up for them and they set off holding scrolls instead of walking around the village holding bags of clothing and supplies. They quickly make their way back to Naruto's apartment to drop off the scrolls before they leave the apartment again.

Their next stop is food as there walking trying to figure out what to do about the food situation Sakura hears her name called at first she was hoping it wasn't Ino-Pig explaining why she was hanging out with Naruto would have been awkward luckily it was her mom.

Mebuki walks up to them both she sees her daughter with Naruto the boy who's always picked on years ago she hated him but she soon realized he was not the so called but a scared little boy she's not really spoken to him before and is surprised her daughters hanging around with him

She smiles "And what have you two been up to today, hello I'm Mrs. Haruno Sakura's mom."

Naruto smiles "Hey Mrs. Haruno Were just hanging out we went shopping for clothes apparently my clothes were talking saying I was a walking target."

Mebuki looks at Sakura who shrugs "Don't ask."

Mebuki nods "So what you up to now."

Sakura sighs "Stay here Naruto I need to speak to my mom real quick."

Naruto nods "OK Sakura-Chan."

Sakura pulls her mom to the side "Hey mom Naruto's treated badly by the villagers we were clothes shopping and he was in total shock of what it came to price wise I'm guessing everyone overcharges him now we were thinking about getting him food he didn't really have much food only Instant Ramen he has a carton of milk almost a month out of date he told me everything he buys is overcharged what can we do for food."

Mebuki smiles "Don't worry why don't you take Naruto back to the house and I'll buy food for him, food so he can grow big and strong."

Sakura smiles "Thanks mom lets get the money off Naruto."

They walk back to Naruto who's looking at an ice-cream stand having never had it before. Mebuki sighs "Look at him has he never had ice-cream before."

Sakura shrugs "Probably not they probably chase him away."

Mebuki nods "Well I'll buy you each one and you eat in whilst I do Naruto's shopping."

They approach Naruto and Naruto looks around and smiles "Did you have a nice chat."

Mebuki smiles "Naruto how about I do your shopping for you I'll buy you and ice-cream then you and Sakura go home and I'll meet you back there."

Naruto's in shock "You'd do that for me."

Mebuki smiles "Of course now what flavored Ice-Cream do you want."

Naruto smiles "Chocolate please."

Sakura smiles "Me too mom."

A few minutes later Mebuki comes back Mebuki passes one ice-cream to Sakura then Naruto then he passes her the money for food and they walk back to Sakura's house both enjoying their ice-creams Sakura watches Naruto enjoying his ice-cream and smiles _That's what I like to see so many things he missed well not this time._

Meanwhile, the two ANBU operatives along with the Uzumaki's are rushing back to Konoha. Kakashi looks back at the two Uzumaki's and smiles _I'm sorry Minato-Sensei Lady Kushina I've been an idiot but with bringing these to back hopefully I can make up for that. Please don't kill me when I die Lady Kushina once is bad enough._

Yūgao looks at the small group "We should set up camp it's getting late and were all tired so let's get some rest we should be back in Konoha's walls by midday tomorrow."

They all nod and set up camp they have a quick meal and then they get some rest well Kakashi takes watch Yūgao tells him to wake her to take over but he doesn't he just sits there in deep thought throughout the night.

Meanwhile, Back with Naruto and Sakura after Mebuki brought Naruto his food the three of them took it back to Naruto's Mebuki was appalled that Naruto lived in such a bad area but let it go the three of them put the food away. As it was getting quite late Mebuki said she'd make Dinner for the three of them whilst Naruto and Sakura relax.

They sat on the couch and Sakura started helping him by asking him questions and helping him if he didn't know what the answer was. Mebuki and Sakura both were upset when Naruto showed that he didn't know a lot of things that were vital for being a ninja Mebuki wasn't sure why Naruto didn't know but suspected It could be to do with the fox inside of him.

Sakura also realized why Naruto always put on a strong face in her time it was to mask the fact that he wasn't as smart as everyone else a part of that pained her, her Naruto-Kun was even worse off then they though in the future they never talked much about the Academy even though she wanted to know why he'd always change the subject and she'd drop it.

This time she will change that she will change everything no longer with her Naruto-Kun be a weak shinobi he will be smart, quick strong and all around great ninja and she'd be by his side the whole time. No longer will her Naruto-Kun be treated badly not only he but she will become stronger.

A short time later Mebuki dished up the dinner and they all sat down at the table and ate. They talked about each other whilst they ate Mebuki did look around his apartment not seeing much and it made her sad she caught Sakura watching her with a sad face and gathered that she was also sad at what she was seeing.

After the meal the Mebuki washed up whilst Naruto and Sakura dried up when that was all done Mebuki and Sakura left although Sakura wanted to just cuddle up with Naruto, of course, she hated her perverted mind she looked at Naruto _Soon Naruto-Kun we will be together and I can snuggle up with you._

Mebuki looks at her daughter and grins _So Sakura has a thing for Naruto oh how much fun teasing her will I have_ "Good night Naruto sleep well." They both left not before Sakura gave Naruto I nice hug and a kiss on his cheek leaving them both blushing and a further amused Mebuki.


	3. Family And Friends

**Sakura and Naruto Lovers Through Time Part 3 Family And Friends**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for another chapter hope you enjoy this chapter well let's get it on the road shall we.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's the early hours of the morning when the four arrive at gates of Konoha both Misuki and Karin look inside the village while Kakashi and Yūgao sign in Kakashi then motions Misuki and Karin to sign in also which they quickly do. Once that is done they make their way into the village again Misuki and Karin look at the village it's much bigger than their old home.

After Yūgao and Kakashi allow them to have a look around the four of them make their way to the Hokage tower to get things rolling with the Hokage and officially become members of Konohagakure. Once they get there Yūgao knocks on the door to the Hokage's office when she hears the Hokage telling them to enter she opens the door and enters followed by Kakashi, Misuki and Karin.

Hiruzen looks up and almost thinks he's seeing a ghost _'She looks so much like Kushina, I'm sure people will think she is Kushina_.' "You look so much like Kushina Uzumaki, it brings back such happy times and sad, she was a good friend."

Misuki just smiles "I get that a lot Hokage-Sama, me and my sister always got mistaken for each other, I guess the odd looks I received kind of shows it still happens."

Hiruzen nods "Yes, that is true it will take time for people not to call you after your sister she was a popular woman and a great Kunoichi she is greatly missed, give it time, now may I have your names as well as the girl with you a daughter perhaps."

She sighs "I understand Hokage-Sama, I will try and let them know I am not my sister, my name is Misuki Uzumaki and this is my daughter Karin Uzumaki."

Hiruzen records both names down and he will fill in more details later he then turns to Karin "So Karin Uzumaki, this would make you Naruto-Kun's older cousin, he will be happy to know he has family."

Misuki is confused "You mean he doesn't know about us."

Hiruzen shakes his head "I'm afraid not, he's not the most well liked person in this village, and this will be a nice surprise for him."

Misuki nods not really happy her nephew is not liked _'To hell with them I will be a great aunt to him and he will know love from me and his new cousin_.' "Well I will not abandon him I don't care what this village thinks of him he's never had family and as his aunt I will see he's loved."

Hiruzen nods then turns to Karin again "So young lady, would you like to be a Kunoichi of this village." He turns to Misuki "Of course you are also welcome to be a Kunoichi."

Misuki smiles "I will pass on being a Kunoichi, I know enough to protect myself, I would much rather spend my time looking after my nephew, and make him strong."

Hiruzen nods "That is understandable, and yourself Karin."

Karin smiles "I would like to be a Kunoichi, my mom has trained me quite well Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen records that down also before continuing "I will have Kakashi here test you, you might have to join the academy but as you're a year older than Naruto a year ahead. If you have learned enough we might be able to put you in the reserves."

Karin smiles "I thank you, Hokage-Sama, whatever happens I'll be happy as long as I can spend time with my cousin also."

Misuki then speaks up "May I ask Hokage-Sama, where we will live, I have enough money saved up for a house, plus I'd like my nephew to live with us also, can I see him now."

Hiruzen nods "That sounds good to me, there are houses available just have a look around, as for Naruto he should be at home right now, I'm sure Yūgao will show you the way she knows him well and has looked after him as much as she is able."

Yūgao bows to the Hokage "Of course Hokage-Sama, I will show them the way." She turns to Misuki and Karin "Please follow me."

The three of them leave the office with Kakashi staying to continue talking with the Hokage. After a short walk the three of them arrive at the area that Naruto lives in, Misuki is shocked and appalled at the state of the area she turns to Yūgao "Naruto lives here."

Yūgao sighs knowing the area is terrible "I'm afraid so Misuki-San, because of who he is, Hokage-Sama, thought that it would be better for him to live in the poorer part of the village to not attract so much attention, unfortunately it's not really working, I have to watch his apartment often, The Hokage does what he can but it's not enough, he can't show favouritism to anyone, even though if he could he'd have Naruto living with himself in his compound."

Misuki nods "Well this changes now, this place is a dump, I wouldn't let my worst enemy stay here, well maybe I would but not for my nephew, going by the outside I can only imagine what the inside looks like, not that it matters, like I told the Hokage, Naruto, will be living with us from now on, let's get this over with, the sooner we leave here the better and to hell with what the rest of the villagers think."

Yūgao just nods completely agreeing with her she tried adopting Naruto herself. Yūgao then leads them up the stairs to his apartment she sees Misuki shaking her head and sighs, they saw more people looking at them and once they saw where they were heading they received some glares not that any of them paid them the slightest attention, to hell with them and there stupid thoughts.

Yūgao knocks on the front door of Naruto's apartment and after a few minutes a small blond child opens the door Yūgao knows it's Naruto but to Misuki and Karin it's the first time there seeing there cousin and nephew, Naruto looks at them whilst he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Naruto looks up to see his sister figure Neko along with two other women both with Red hair one of them looks like she got out of bed on the wrong side but as he's only just got out of bed himself he'll just keep that to himself. "Hi Nee-San, what's up, and who are these people."

Yūgao smiles behind her mask "Can we come in Otouto, this is pretty important."

He just nods and steps aside and the three people then enter his crappy apartment, he notices the older women with Red hair looks at him with some sadness and wonders what that's all about.

As soon as Misuki saw her nephew her heart just broke, although the strangest thing was him having Blond hair and not the usual Uzumaki Red hair, he's also pretty small and not physically strong; she will do her best to change that no longer will he remain that way if she has anything to say about it.

When Karin saw her cousin she was shocked like her mom she was stunned he had blond hair and not red but the most shocking was how small and slim he was and that made her sad, she glanced at her mom and noticed the determination to change her nephew and Karin will look forward to getting to know him, family is family after all.

Everyone sits down at the small table as it's the only place for all of them to sit down. There just about to talk when there is another knock at the door so Naruto gets up and heads to the front door and opens it and is surprised to see the Hokage there "Morning Naruto-Kun, did I miss anything."

Naruto seems confused but just shakes his head and allows the Hokage to come in it must be linked to the two women with his Nee-San. Naruto allows the Hokage to sit down also and Naruto gets another chair and sits beside the table wondering just what is going on.

Hiruzen looks at Naruto who's obviously confused by all this he smiles and pats Naruto on the arm "Well Naruto-Kun, I have a surprise for you, you see these two people" Naruto looks at them and then back at Hiruzen and nods "Well these two are Uzumaki's like you, there your family the girl is Karin Uzumaki, she is your cousin and the older women is her mother Misuki Uzumaki your Aunt."

Naruto looks completely stunned and wonders if he's still dreaming, if so he never wants to wake up "Jiji, you mean I have family." When Hiruzen nods Naruto stands up and walks over to his Aunt and is immediately enveloped into a hug by her which he returns immediately.

Misuki is in tears holding her Nephew she can see some of Kushina in Naruto his facial structure, and going by what Kakashi said his mother's personality going by the Pranks he's pulled.

Misuki pulls back from the hug but smiles at Naruto "Naruto-Kun, as the Hokage said my name is Misuki Uzumaki, I was your mother's sister, we just moved here and would like you to live with us would you like that."

Naruto looks at Hiruzen who smiles and nods so he looks back at his new found aunt and hugs her again "I'd love to."

Misuki smiles ' _I'm going to spoil him rotten_ ' "That's great, now why don't you give your cousin a hug."

Naruto nods and walks over to Karin and hugs her also and she smiles after a few moments of hugging her cousin, when she stops hugging him she looks at him "Hi cousin, I'm Karin Uzumaki, and now I'm going to look after you with my mom of course."

Naruto chuckles "That sounds nice and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, when Jiji hands me his hat of course."

Misuki is kind of embarrassed that her nephew calls the Hokage Old man but it seems he doesn't seem to mind at all then she hears the Hokage speak "All in good time Naruto-Kun, all in good time."

Miuski smiles again at the closeness of Naruto and the Hokage _'It seems there close; I guess he was telling the truth before_.' "So Naruto-Kun, did we just wake you." Naruto nods and yawns she chuckles _'He's so cute_ ' "Well let's make you some breakfast then, as we also haven't eaten yet."

Hiruzen smiles "Well, I think my job is done, I'll leave you to it, so you three can get acquainted, come Neko."

Naruto smiles "Bye Nee-San, bye Jiji."

Yūgao chuckles "Bye Naruto-Kun."

Hiruzen and Yūgao leave the apartment leaving Naruto, Misuki and Karin inside. Naruto is still in shock about all this ' _This is so weird._ ' "So Karin, are you going to be a Kunoichi?"

She nods "Yes, I will be Naruto-Kun; I'm looking forward to it."

Naruto nods "That's cool, I'm in the academy, but I'll graduate soon, then I'll become a kick ass ninja Believe It."

Misuki watches her daughter and nephew bond whilst she makes the breakfast for the three of them _'I'm glad we came here, although maybe we should have come here earlier. He's not done to bad; still, we will be moving from this dump today, no way am I allowing my nephew to live here._ '

A short time later Misuki dishes up for the three of them, Karin was teaching her cousin about some vital stuff she could tell he's not the brightest kid, but he will get better, especially with her, and Karin.

While there all eating Misuki looks around his Spartan apartment and inwardly sighs _'He really doesn't own much does he, I can see several coats of paint on the walls and wonder what was put on there._ '

After breakfast, Naruto and Karin wash up well they started to until they ended up having a water and bubble fight so Misuki just shook her head and told Naruto to get ready so Naruto heads to his room to get changed, whilst Misuki continues with the washing up she does make sure he brushes his teeth not that he doesn't already

When Naruto comes out he sits on the couch "So aunt Misuki, where did you live before."

Misuki looks at Naruto "We lived in Kusagakure, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto doesn't know where that is "Is that far away."

She smiles "Well for a civilian it is but for Ninja's it's not far, takes about a day if you don't stop."

Naruto just nods "So do they have a Kage in Kusagakure."

She smiles but shakes her head "No Naruto-Kun, only Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kumogakure have Kage's" She turns to Karin "Karin tell Naruto the Kage's."

Karin nods "OK mom, so Naruto-Kun the Hokage is from Konohagakure or Konoha for short Sunagakure or Suna has the Kazekage, Kirigakure or Kiri has the Mizukage, Iwagakure or Iwa has the Tsuchikage and Kumogakure or Kumo has the Raikage, but shouldn't you already know this from the academy."

Naruto looks down in shame "The academy teachers don't like me, so they don't teach me at all, they usually tell me to leave the room, but Sakura-Chan is now helping me so that's cool, I like Sakura-Chan."

Misuki and Karin are both shocked well Misuki is disgusted, they can't believe Naruto has it so bad Misuki has to change her early opinion he does have it bad well not any more she's also angry with the Hokage.

' _Why didn't the Hokage tell us about this, I am so sorry Kushina, you must be turning in your grave, but on the plus side there is this Sakura who Naruto seems to like going by the blush on his face when he mentioned her, I wonder who she is I'll meet her soon and see if she's good enough for my nephew_.'

She then thinks about today and wonders what Naruto has planned it's the weekend so he hasn't got the academy today "So what have you got planned today Naruto-Kun."

Naruto bites his lip "I'm not sure really, as it's the weekend there is no academy but I'll find something to do I usually do."

She smiles "Well as you will be living with us from now on, we should first pack up your things then we can walk around the village, and you can be are guide."

Naruto smiles "Oh, OK, I can do that; it shouldn't take long to pack as I don't have much."

After 10 minutes there all ready to go as Naruto said there wasn't much the plates were cracked and old so they can buy new stuff, they both watched Naruto lift up some floorboards and pull out a metal box and they saw it was full of money. They then left the apartment.

As they were leaving the three of them see an Old man looking at them Naruto tells his new family that he is his landlord, Misuki asks for his key and he gives it to her she walks up to the old man and just tosses it onto the floor in front of him "Keep your crappy apartment, you pathetic old man."

The Old man glares at Naruto "But he owes me rent."

Misuki just scoffs "You'll get nothing, turning off the hot water, overcharging him for a dump; you should be ashamed of yourself."

Before the old man can say anything she walks away from him and to her nephew and daughter and they all walk off. For the next hour Naruto shows his new family around Konoha, both Misuki and Karin see the cold glares aimed at Naruto and they don't like it one bit.

So they just glare back at them with Misuki giving them evil smirks. Some of them think she's Kushina and know her reputation so they leave quickly.

Naruto continues showing them Konoha he shows them his favourite place in the village which happens to be the Hokage Monument, they both smile at the view they admit it's an amazing view they can see why he likes it.

After a while of just watching the view Kakashi arrives "Yo, sorry to interrupt, but I heard you mention you were looking for a house for the three of you, and well I know a perfect place for the three of you, it's a three bedroomed house perfect for you all, I'll take you there myself."

Misuki nods and they all follow Kakashi, Misuki stops next to Kakashi she looks back and Naruto and Karin are sharing some sweets that they bought earlier and talking amongst themselves so she turns back to Kakashi "So the owner of this house you're talking about, what is his opinion of Naruto from what you told me in Kusa and from what I've seen the village really doesn't like him, how did they even find out about it."

Kakashi looks at her then Naruto and Karin who seems to be bonding quite quickly and he likes that then he turns back to Misuki "That is true I'm afraid Sensei's last wish was not fulfilled, I'm guessing as an Uzumaki you can sense what's inside him"

When she nods he continues "Well to answer your question on the owner well the owner is myself, It was my family home, but I haven't lived there for years so it's abandoned, There is nothing wrong with the place although it might need cleaning."

He sighs "I admit, I didn't do enough, Minato was my sensei and I neglected his son and I feel ashamed of that, hopefully with this action I can start to do what I can to make up for it."

Misuki just nods "I can understand your feelings, you lost your Sensei, and chose to blame Naruto for it, now know that I don't approve of what you did, but you're already making it better firstly by bringing me and Karin to Naruto, and secondly by giving us a house, that I will gladly work up a contract with you, at least you are changing unlike most people in this village."

Kakashi nods and again looks at Naruto _'He does look a lot like Minato-Sensei, how didn't I see that._ ' "I feel so guilty, Naruto's just a kid and he doesn't deserve all the hate, but I'm glad you're forgiving me."

Misuki raises an eyebrow "Oh, you're not fully forgiven yet, you have a lot of making up to do that Neko, seems to care for him, you will have to watch out for him when I and Karin cannot." Kakashi just nods understanding her completely.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Karin there still munching on sweets and talking "So all Uzumaki's have red hair, strange that I don't huh."

Karin nods then chuckles "Yes, it is strange, and yes we all do, I guess you took after your dad, but I can see some of Aunt Kushina in you, like your facial structure and Neko said you are Prankster like your mom was."

Naruto looks at her "Kushina, is that my mom's name."

Karin is shocked ' _He didn't know his mom's name._ '

Before Karin can say anything Naruto is quickly hugged by his aunt "You should have been told, but I'll tell you about her, she looks a lot like me you know, some people thought we were twins we were so alike, we wasn't twins but everyone thought we were."

Naruto smiles "Kushina Uzumaki, that's a nice name, I wish I could have met her."

Misuki again hugs her nephew as he's sad "Like I said, I'll tell you all about her but know this she's not gone." She places a hand over his heart "She's in there, never forget that, she loved you, so much, but I will do all I can to be the mother you never had, OK, Naruto-Kun, but I'm never going to replace your mom, remember that."

Naruto nods "Ok, Obasan."

Kakashi smiles and turns around he heard everything and it was quite emotional "We are here guys."

Naruto looks up at the massive house "Wow, it's so big; we're actually going to be living here, that's so cool."

Misuki chuckles "Of course, we are Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Cool, so do I get my own room again."

She brushes his hair "Yep and Kakashi says it's going to be twice the size of your old room, your whole apartment was not even a quarter of the size of this house."

Naruto grins "Cool, Dattebane."

Misuki inwardly chuckles ' _He has his mom's ticks._ '

They all head inside Kakashi shows them around the house, they each pick out their respective rooms and put there things on their new beds they will unpack later. Kakashi then leaves the three of them alone but not before telling Misuki that he will be back with the contract later in the day or the day after.

Miuski then looks at Naruto ' _Time to fatten h0im up._ ' "Hey you two, why don't you go for a walk while I go and so some shopping, and then we will do more clothes shopping for the three of us sound good."

Naruto and Karin both nod and leave the house, Misuki watches them go and smiles ' _Coming here was the right decision, I could never leave my nephew now, neither could Karin going by how close they already are._ ' She then leaves the house herself and locks up before heading off to go food shopping.

Naruto and Karin are walking through the village when Naruto spots Sakura with her mom so Naruto decides to introduce Karin to them when they stop beside them Naruto speaks "Hey, Sakura-Chan, Mrs Haruno."

They both look around and Sakura smiles, Mebuki sees the girl with Naruto and wonders who she is but Sakura knows who she is ' _So they found them first before that Snake-Freak got his hands on Karin._ ' "Hey Naruto-Kun, you seem happy."

Naruto gives her a foxy smile "This is my cousin Sakura-Chan her name is Karin Uzumaki, Neko and Inu brought her and her mom Aunt Mizuki, she looks a lot like my mom, I still can't believe I now have some family."

Mebuki is shocked but is happy, Sakura just smiles glad she could help the boy she loves "It's nice to meet you Karin-San, I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is my mom."

Karin smiles ' _So this is Sakura huh, she seems nice and she seems to like Naruto that's good but I'll be watching her, it better not be an act and she better not hurt him. But by the way she's looking at Naruto I see love in her eyes although that's weird for someone so young, it seems her mom seems to like Naruto also._ '

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm glad to see not everyone hates my cousin."

Sakura smiles but inwardly she's sad at that comment her other self was such a bitch to Naruto that will never happen again. ' _I'll make them see my Naruto-Kun for the hero he truly is they will all see just how amazing he is just like I have._ ' "Yes Naruto-Kun, is my friend _'And lover soon, I just want to hug him right now._ '


	4. Rivalry

****Sakura and Naruto Lovers Through Time Part 4 Rivalry****

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for a new update for this story as you can tell by the title of Rivalry there is a rival for Naruto's affections yes you can probably guess who or if not you will soon find out. Sakura's not a bitch to Naruto in the academy but she's not all lovey dovey either although she probably wants to be. Out of the academy she is though. This chapter mainly focuses on his two rivals for his affections. There are small timeskips in this chapter Next chapter will probably start their careers as Genin There is some Naruto though I hope you enjoy**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a week since Misuki and Karin arrived in the village several of the villagers mistook Misuki for her dead sister Kushina luckily that was all cleared up. The next problem was the villagers hatred of her Nephew some of them thought that she and her daughter were demon lovers but never did anything.

One villager who didn't ended up in hospital when he stupidly tried attacking her nephew right in front of her it was a big mistake he ended up having two broken legs and five broken ribs he was lucky that Yūgao turned up and managed to calm her down of Misuki of killed him, after that incident everyone kept out of her way.

When the academy finished either Karin or Misuki was there to pick him up, after one incident when he was walking home and two drunken Chunin decided to chase him into an alleyway they were about to attack him when Yūgao turned up and had them arrested, after she informed Misuki who started making sure someone was always there when he left the academy for the day.

The village soon learned that things would be different no longer would they get away with hurting Naruto the village was angry at this saying they had the right to kill a demon for killing there loved ones, luckily Naruto never heard these but Sakura heard a few and it made her cry her Naruto-Kun didn't deserve this treatment why were they so blind, couldn't they see the truth were they so full of hate that they only saw him as the Kyuubi and not it's jailer.

Misuki first met Sakura the girl her nephew likes two days after they arrived, Karin and Naruto were out shopping and Sakura wanted to meet her aunt she met Karin but hadn't met the aunt yet and she wanted to tell her the truth if she'd believe her that is but all she could do is try, she also hoped that Naruto's aunt would not hate her for what she was once like.

Misuki was spring cleaning the house when there was a knock at the front door, she opened the door to see a Pink haired girl from what Karin told her this was Sakura, and from what Karin also told her she had some affections for her nephew.

Misuki allowed her to enter the house and made some tea for them, she could see that this girl Sakura was happy to meet her but also seemed to be troubled and wondered why was it something to do with Naruto she had to know if that was the case.

After pouring two cups of tea they looked at each other, Misuki was trying to judge this girl wondering if her affections for Naruto were real or not. It was Sakura who got the ball rolling so to speak "Hello Mrs Uzumaki, My name is Sakura Haruno, I am a friend of Naruto-Kun's, now I know you don't know anything about me or if that you think I'm worthy of your nephew but things are not as they seem, It was actually me who informed the Hokage about you well Karin I wasn't sure if you was alive."

Misuki raises an eyebrow at that confused how could this girl be the one responsible but she would hear her out nonetheless. Sakura continues "What I'm going to tell you is for your ears only maybe you can tell Karin but not Naruto at least not yet although I think if it would be best if I informed him but I need to backtrack."

"As I said I'm friends with Naruto-Kun but and this is what might freak you out but I'm from the future well my Soul is my body is a 10 year old but my mind is 17."

"Now you might hate me for this but I wasn't always the nicest person to Naruto, in fact when I first knew him I hated him, I liked someone else he's called Sasuke Uchiha, I thought I was destined to be his wife."

"Naruto was a loudmouth annoying idiot, sad to say but kind of what he's like now, when I became a Genin I was on the same team as Naruto-Kun and Sasuke Uchiha, I hated Naruto at the time he always asked me out and I thought he was getting in the way of me getting Sasuke."

You see Naruto like he is at the moment was having his Ninja career sabotaged by the Teachers who hate him because he holds the Kyuubi, It's not right and I'm trying to help him secretly, It's why I asked the Hokage to find Karin so she could help Naruto when I couldn't"

"I keep interrupting myself well as I said we were a team and Kakashi was our Sensei, he pretty much ignored Naruto and myself and focused his whole time on Sasuke Uchiha because he was the last Uchiha the stupid village think he's some damn Prince when he's not."

"So we were a team and it was shaky I admit I started to befriend Naruto slowly and on our first C-Ranked mission it got upgraded to an A-Ranked, Sasuke refused to return and Naruto wanted to help the village."

She blushes "It's just the way Naruto-Kun is he wants to help everyone, so after the mission was a success we returned home a short time later we had the Chunin exams here."

"During that time Orochimaru infiltrated the Chunin exams and attack us hurting Naruto-Kun and sealing up his Chakra with some Seal, he also placed a cursed seal on Sasuke. We managed to keep going and we got to the Preliminary rounds Naruto went through although it was quite funny as he farted in Kiba's face although that wasn't what beat him, Sasuke barely went through and I well my match was a double KO with Ino, I neglected my training to gain Sasuke's affections."

"During the month before the finals Naruto met Jiraiya Naruto-Kun's godfather and he took the seal off. He beat Neji a prodigy because he refused to give up that's just the way Naruto-Kun is."

"During the finals Suna and Oto joined forces and attacked Konoha, Suna used there Jinchūriki Gaara on the village but Naruto-Kun stopped him, some villagers respected him then but the majority still didn't."

"A short time after that Sasuke defected and joined Orochimaru, Naruto and a few others went after Sasuke and Sasuke almost killed Naruto, he shoved a Chidori in Naruto's Chest barely missing his Heart it was the Kyuubi who saved him, I guess."

"Before that mission I foolishly begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back to me, and although he loved me which I found out much later he said he would, I love Naruto and hate him because he cares about everyone but himself, he would rather see me happy then himself be happy."

"After the failed mission which I mentioned he went of a training trip with Jiraiya or as Naruto-Kun calls him Pervy Sage. I know Naruto-Kun cared about Jiraiya but all Jiraiya helped him with was to rely on the Kyuubi and not his own power."

"He was gone for two and a half years and when he came back I was Lady Tsunade's apprentice, when I saw Naruto-Kun for the first time in Two and half years I was blown away he was much taller and more handsome, although I still liked Sasuke then, but I was starting to like Naruto-Kun also."

"I was never that nice to Naruto when I was younger and in a way I feel I don't deserve him I used to hit him and I hate myself for doing it when he did nothing but protect me time and time again. He would do anything for me even die for me which I never wanted. Other then getting stronger for himself and to bring Sasuke back."

"He also wanted to get stronger because there was or should I say is an Organisation called the Akatsuki that's after him they want the Kyuubi and if they capture him they will extract the Kyuubi and he will die. Much later on he did have the Kyuubi extracted but I refused to let him die I cut him open and manually pumped his heart until he recovered.

There was a fourth great war and towards the end Naruto... Sakura starts to cry "Naruto-Kun died, his wounds were to great by then I was in love with him but I never got the chance to tell him I loved him, I was met by the Rikudou Sannin who gave me a chance to come back in time and change what happened which brings us to now, I informed the Hokage so he knows and like I said one of the first things I wanted was to change how I was around Naruto-Kun and also to find Karin as they were cousins."

Misuki listened to everything she almost cried she was angry with this girl for how she treated her nephew but she knew she was wrong the fact she refused to let him die proved to her that she loves Naruto, plus coming back in time to change things and bring Karin and her back means she's doing the right thing, some of what she said shocked her the invasion, fighting a Jinchūriki and winning.

These Akatsuki it's all so unreal but things will be different Sakura's already trying to change things well she already has so although she was unhappy about how she treated Naruto she knows that she really loves her nephew.

In a way she finds it so romantic that she would do all that for her nephew she pats Sakura on the hand and Sakura looks up, not only did she want to tell Naruto's aunt the truth she also wanted her forgiveness for how she treated her nephew, and to be able to be with Naruto-Kun.

Misuki smiles "Sakura, what you just told me made me mad I understand though you were young I know how young love is the fact you changed so much makes me happy the fact you loved my nephew and refused to give up on him and even come back in time and even guide him means you truly love Naruto-Kun, I will allow you to love him, BUT tell him the truth, wait a while though maybe wait until you become a Genin."

Sakura smiles "Thank you Mrs Uzumaki, I love Naruto-Kun with all my heart, I hate myself for not telling him, even now I find it hard not to just kiss him and tell him I love him, every time I see him I want to just hug him and cry into his chest."

Misuki chuckles "Just be yourself Sakura-Chan, make Naruto fall in love with you and when the time Is right tell him you love him."

Sakura smiles then looks down in shame "There is a problem though for years I chased after Sasuke but now I'm back from the future I can't just focus all my time on Naruto-Kun even if I wanted to people would get suspicious, I've stopped being mean to Naruto but I can't actively be nice to him or as I said people will get suspicious what should I do?"

Misuki thinks for a minute "It would have been easier if you would have not started the academy, but from what Karin said you start the academy at five and no way would the Hokage believe a five year old even a 10 year old is hard to believe, but do what you have been doing help him out discretely, guide him outside the academy which Naruto said you was doing before we arrived."

Sakura nods "There is one problem there is another girl who likes Naruto-Kun, her name is Hinata Hyuga, I admit she's a nice girl, she's sweat and all that and she grows up to be a beautiful girl but she almost gets Naruto-Kun killed during Pein's attack confessing her love for him, when they barely know each other, whenever she sees him she blushes and faints."

"I mean I never saw them even talk during the seven years at the academy, he inspires everyone to become stronger, Neji, Hinata's cousin, Hinata herself, Me, Rock Lee another weird person I might add, and Gaara after Naruto-Kun beat him during the invasion he changed. As I said Hinata's a nice girl, and I know some part of me thinks I should just allow her to be with Naruto."

"Another part of me wants to be with Naruto-Kun, I know it's selfish in a way that I'm getting a chance but it was the only reason I came back to be with Naruto-Kun, the thing that I feel is weird but I was the same with Sasuke was and I found this out from Ino but Hinata stalks Naruto she did it for years."

"She probably saw him be mistreated but never befriended him or anything so in a way it seems she doesn't deserve him either if you know what I mean."

Misuki chuckles "Young love, personally I don't know this Hinata girl the stalking is something I do not approve on so that's one point against her, but Sakura-Chan if you want to win Naruto-Kun's heart that prove it through your actions, you said this Hinata stalked him for years and yet never even spoke to him means she has no confidence in herself."

"Where as you were his teammate in the last timeline and know him better then Hinata ever could but that doesn't mean you can try and sabotage her chances if Naruto-Kun chooses her then it's the way it is I'm afraid, I hope you win his heart though."

Sakura nods "I understand Mrs Uzumaki, I will do all I can to win Naruto-Kun's heart, but as you said if he chooses Hinata I will have to come to terms with that."

Misuki smiles "I wish you the best of luck Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiles and then leaves the house Misuki watches her go and giggles "Naruto-Kun, two girls like you, I hope you know what you've got yourself into."

Two days later in the academy Hinata's sitting down in class watching her crush Naruto-Kun, it's sad for her watching how he's treated she wishes she could befriend him but she's scared, she is happy though as she's heard and even seen that he has a cousin and an aunt although she wonders where they were it makes her mad that they never were her for him before.

Then there is something else Sakura Haruno, is weird at first she thought nothing of it then she started to see some strange things she used to be mean to Naruto-Kun, and berate him and stuff but over the past few weeks she doesn't do it, she still seems to want the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, why any girl would find that moody boy attractive she doesn't know for her nobody is as kind as Naruto-Kun.

She's also seen Sakura glancing at Naruto-Kun in a weird way, and being sad it's confusing, and sometimes it's a look like she wants to talk to him a lot like she looks sometimes. It makes her wonder though why she's changed so much she's never really liked Sakura she's smart but she's got a temper but yet again over the last few weeks she's changed it's like she's someone else.

When she's not in the academy and when Ko's not following her she stalks Naruto she watches him a lot seeing the way he's treated makes her so sad, again she's happy he now has some family she's not spoken to his cousin who's older then Naruto she has red hair in a weird style and wears glasses she's quite pretty and seems to be very protective of Naruto which Hinata is glad of, then there is the older women she has long red hair and is very beautiful, she's heard that she is Naruto-Kun's aunt.

Hopefully one day they could be friends as her and Naruto will be married and have a family together so it would be close to his family, One thing she was shocked about is that Sakura and Naruto are sometimes seen together, ages ago it would have been strange as she hated Naruto she'd always say that Naruto was in the way and annoying but after the last few weeks since her change in personality towards him has her worried.

It's the weekend and Hinata's walking through the village she's been looking for Naruto for a short while but can't find him she wonders why she's used her Byakugan and when she's found him she turns it off then goes to where he was but when she gets there he's gone.

Little does she know that Karin's a sensor type and after being told by her mum about Sakura being from the future and that Hinata stalks her cousin, she quickly gets him away saying some excuse (Karin doesn't like Hinata), Naruto's gaining his own Sensor abilities but there not as advanced as hers but he's getting better he is confused when Karin keeps making them run off somewhere else she refuses to tell him why though he just shrugs and follows her.

He's spent some time with Sakura-Chan, it's been a strange few weeks that's for sure, who would have thought the girl he has a crush on and has since he was five and once hated him now spends the weekends with him quite a lot not that he's complaining at all, he loves her company.

Seeing her pretty pink hair and her jade eyes, so pretty to him and her smile, its a dream come true, first Sakura-Chan's change in how she is around him then finding out about his cousin and Aunt it's amazing, Misuki has taught him a lot not to mention Karin.

Every Saturday Sakura visits Naruto and they talk and play games and sometimes just go for walks which seem to end up at the Hokage monument but neither seem to mind that much as Naruto loves her company.

Neko has also spent some time with him she sometimes takes him out to eat or spar's with him, Karin doesn't spar that much with him she's more or a medical ninja his aunt says so Neko always spar's with him which is cool, his Taijutsu has improved quite well, Neko's always been patient with him never rushing him or anything.

He's also getting smarter with both, Karin and Sakura-Chan teaching him a lot again he couldn't be happier, He's also had dinner over at Sakura-Chan's house a few times as has Karin and Misuki, but mostly it's just him. He's also noticed that his aunt Misuki and Sakura's mum have become quite close and there always giggling when Naruto and Sakura are together.

He has noticed one thing with his as Karin calls it his awakening sensing ability that someone seems to be following him but he doesn't know who this only happened recently, it might be why Karin's always making him go someone else it's all weird or maybe it's people who don't like him whatever the case this ability is cool, and as Misuki said will come in handy in the future.

Misuki's also told him about the Uzumaki Clan, he was sad to hear that the Clan was wiped out with there possibly being members spread out all over the place, but at least there's a few left. Karin told him that the Sensor ability is common with Uzumaki's they also have quick healing so that must be why he heals quickly is that why people call him a monster a demon because he heals quicker then other people.

He found out that the Uzumaki Clan were also Seal masters, Misuki has started teaching him Basic Fuinjutsu, and it's pretty cool, he already uses scrolls when he's buying stuff it's safer then carrying bags around, he still gets people glaring at him but when aunt Misuki's around everyone runs away he finds it very funny, Misuki just says there just idiots.

Since Sakura spoke to Naruto-Kun's aunt she's felt lighter, she dreaded doing it though scared that Misuki would tell her to stay away from Naruto because of her past actions but that wasn't the case although she did say it annoyed her what she did, but she's determined that she and Naruto-Kun will eventually be together.

Sometimes when she sleeps she has dreams sometimes wet dreams which are always embarrassing but also will come true when there older. The other pleasant dreams she has is her and Naruto-Kun as a married couple holding hands walking through the village Naruto as the Hokage and her the Head Medic and everyone is congratulating them. Sometimes the same thing happens but they have there kids with them, She loves those dreams.

When she's in the academy she finds it so hard to not sit next to her Naruto-Kun, or cuddle up with him no she has to pretend she still likes Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since returning back in time being around Sasuke has been weird she hated him no he wasn't to blame for Naruto's death but he almost killed Naruto on many occasions, then the weird conversation they had before she returned to the past pops up.

She doesn't really know what to think of Sasuke she certainly doesn't have a crush on him and sometimes wonders how she ever could have yes he's handsome and the dark emo attitude is appealing but that's it he has as much social skills as Sai, no even worse than Sai and he's a strange person, it's kind of good that they don't meet him for years although she does wonder what he did before Sai joined Team 7 years from now.

When she sees Sasuke she wonders if the same thing will happen again, will Orochimaru give him the cursed seal will he betray the village, one thing is certain she won't beg her Naruto-Kun to bring him back to her. Since she's been back Naruto has changed he's more happy which she's glad he has family now he's also doing well in the academy but is he still the dead last.

If not she won't be with her Naruto-Kun maybe the Hokage will still put them together or will he change it up as long as he's not with Hinata, or Ino although she's not worried about Ino so much. What is worrying her is what Karin's told her that whenever she's with Naruto she has to keep making her and Naruto run away from Hinata who's still stalking him.

Sakura is thankful though she knows that Karin knows she's from the future she's not angry about how she treated Naruto before she also doesn't like Hinata. Karin told her that she better get with Naruto and not Hinata, she said time better speed up and then Sakura can be her real self and stop fawning over Sasuke.

Karin saw Sasuke and admitted he's cute but that's it plus she doesn't like him much because of Sasuke almost killing Naruto and from what Sakura told her actually killing Karin, who was almost sick when she heard she was a massive fangirl of Sasuke. She has also noticed Hinata staring at her and even glaring at her, every time it happens though she doubts herself that she even deserves Naruto and Karin always shakes her like a rag doll and makes her see sense.

Karin always tells her to get that nonsense out of her head and to think of the future of marrying Naruto-Kun and having beautiful kids with him as yes Sakura told Karin of her dream although not the wet dreams there private and well it's bad enough that her damn inner-self never shuts up about them telling her to just climb on top of Naruto during class and making love to him. Sometimes she really hates her life although she does want it to happen.

When Karin shakes her like she does it makes Sakura laugh always mentally giggling that Karin just wants to be an awesome aunt to there kids so she can spoil them rotten. Although when Sakura's mum overheard the conversation actually happen she too said the same thing she she wants to spoil her grand kids so they should hurry up and get to it before she dies of old age, completely embarrassing Sakura to know end and it doesn't help matters that her mum and Naruto-Kun's aunt are always giggling around each other like children.

She was surprised that Naruto started to awaken his Sensor abilities Karin said it may be because of herself or her mum being around Naruto-Kun, either way it will help in Naruto's career, As she's thinking about that one other possible threat enters her mind Shion, although nothing ever came of it Naruto stupidly agreed to in layman's terms have a kid with her no way will Sakura allow that to happen, so many possible things can change she knows that.

Naruto doesn't wear those bright Orange jumpsuits anymore she's thankful for Misuki burning them all much to a crying Naruto-Kun's despair, luckily she was able to help him get over it she even remembers the day it was a week ago Karin asked her what the deal was with him and the jumpsuits and once she told Karin she told her mum who burned them all.

She remembered seeing Naruto-Kun's face of course it was funny and she wanted to know what she could do to help him forget, her damn inner-self suggested taking him to his room and screwing him until he just forgot and if she was older say 15 or 16 she probably would have but she was 10 and they both not ready for that for at least five or six years.

To Sakura he looks much more appealing and a more professional ninja, although it was always weird did the villagers only allow him to have those Orange Jumpsuits because they wanted him dead if that was the case they failed miserably as he was hard to kill. She thought he was more appealing but there also was a problem with the new look girls started noticing him and that was a big problem, sometimes she hates her life.


End file.
